Always Loyal
by Puja723
Summary: One-shot. Post-Legend of Korra season finale. He lost everything within a blink of an eye. His reputation among the people of Republic City was nothing now that the Avatar defeated him. His dream for equality is no more. However, the loyalty between men is never lost. Before Amon flees Republic City there is one final thing he must make sure of.


**Always Loyal**

**My first Legend of Korra fan-fic and its a minor yaoi fic! I blame tumblr for all my Amon/Noatok and Lieutenant feels! But I had a lot of fun writing this :D **

* * *

The crowd had slowly dispersed as they realized their Equalist leader was nothing but a fraud. The war over Republic City ended. The Avatar and her friends fled to the safe havens of the Air Temple Island. Amon looked at the wreckage of the Pro-Bending arena. He had it all figured out; the city was going to be his, the era of bending would be dwindled down to nothing, and the people would worship him like a God. Then in an instant everything came crumbling around him; his legacy, his goal, and his dreams were all dashed the moment Korra had flung him out the window with her miraculous and superior air bending skills. Now he was nothing more than a mere shadow of what his father wanted him to become. The former Equalist leader wandered into the abandoned Pro-bending arena. It would take days to repair this arena for the next match, but he would be long gone for anyone to catch him. His gaze darted down to a figure squirming in the corner.

"You're still alive." Amon said as he stared at his former Lieutenant who was writhing in pain.

Lieutenant remained silent as he struggled to stand. His body and mind had never been so beaten and defeated as it did now. The man he trusted all his life was nothing but a lie. "H-Hypocrite!" Lieutenant spat out. "Have you no shame for what you have done to your men? To me?" Slowly beginning to stand he continued speaking to his former leader, "I gave my life up for _you_! I believed in what you believed in! A chance for equality among benders and non-benders!" On his feet, Lieutenant brandished his eskrima sticks in his hands. Both men were unmasked staring at each other in an endless staring contest of emotional and psychological turmoil.

Amon simply gazed at his unmasked Lieutenant. "We played this game before Lieutenant," He told his subordinate as he raised his hand. Lieutenant felt his body betray him just like everything else in his life as he felt his leader blood bend him. "You lost and you will _always_ lose to me."

Lieutenant let out an anguish cry as he felt his bones almost breaking from within him as his body twisted in ways even he couldn't fathom. He weakly stared at Amon while screaming in agony. He could see that Amon took no pleasure in subduing him. He could see the true look in his leader's eyes now that it wasn't hiding behind the mask. It was a look of sorrow, confusion, and sadness. Lieutenant was suddenly heaved to the wooden floor.

Amon walked over prodding his foot over Lieutenant's chest. "You will always be loyal to me," Releasing his foot from the gasping Lieutenant his voice like steel, "No matter what I do to you."

Not making the same mistake twice, Lieutenant laid on the wooden floor. "Why did you lie?" The question came out almost like in a child-like voice. "You could've told me you were a…," A scowl pursed through his lips. "…_water bender_."

"I wanted to put my deranged past behind me. I wanted to find my own purpose in life, and not become my father's tool for revenge." Amon said with his back turned. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he realized he was full-filling Yakone's plea. He would have destroyed the Avatar if she didn't gain the upper hand. It was time to put the past and present behind him once and for all. He would free Tarrlok and the two would reconcile and start a new life. He looked at Lieutenant and realized that this was the only person other than Tarrlok he could turn to.

Lieutenant looked up at his leader with defeated eyes and wondered why the man he looked up to all these years was finally confessing everything to him.

"Amon is not your real name is it?" Lieutenant asked wanting to know more, but he knew he would never get the answers he deserved all these years.

"No, it is not," Amon replied. "My real name is Noatak."

"Noatak..." Lieutenant repeated in a disgusted tone, a grimace on his face. It was such a pure water tribe name. A name of an elite water bender. A name that did not deserve the reign as leader of the Equalists. A name that destroyed the Lieutenant's hopes for equality. Lieutenant's blood began to boil as his emotions took hold of him again. He wanted to rip Amon to shreds for all the lies he has been fed over all these years. The murders and kidnappings this man made him do; all it did was anger him more. Squeezing his fists, Lieutenant reached for one of his eskrima sticks which were lying on the floor beside him, but like the obidient dog that he was, Lieutenant stopped in his tracks as he heard Amon speak.

"Before I leave," Amon began. "There is one more thing you must do." This wasn't a request, it was an _order_.

Lieutenant turned away not wanting anything to do with his former leader, but that determination slowly dwindled as he once again looked at Amon like a lost sheep. Amon was right about him. Lieutenant would always stay loyal despite the fact he was lied and betrayed to. It could no longer be helped; he served his purpose and would continue to until his last breath.

A delightful smirk cascaded the former Equalist leader's lips. "On your knees, Lieutenant."

Lieutenant paused for a moment, taking everything in before complying with his leader's final request.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? The last few lines of the fic are open ended. Whatever you guys want to think happened between them its all up to you. I hope I lived up to the Amon/Lieutenant shippyness :D **


End file.
